


A Cold and Broken Hallelujah

by Jahaliel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Oops I angsted, first fic, please note the archive warning, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little angst ficlet thing that bounced around in my head for like a week before I wrote it. </p>
<p> Longtime shipper first fic here - cross posted from my tumblr.  Title is from the Leonard Cohen song - Hallelujah and all characters in this fic belong to Bioware, I don't own it or them cautionary disclaimer etc etc etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold and Broken Hallelujah

The dust of fighting settles, her shield is dented and her sword bloody, but she is alive. She scans the battlefield, looking for the familiar smirk, wanting to share her relief and joy at surviving this battle. Wanting to celebrate life, to find him and kiss him senseless.

She cannot see Varric – they’d separated during the fighting. Fighting down rising panic, Cassandra starts to roam - and as she walks her lips move in silent prayer. She thinks to herself – this cannot be happening. Any moment and he’ll be right there next to her with a smile and “Seeker” on his lips.

Crossing a small rise, suddenly a scream rends the air – it takes Cassandra a moment to realise that the sound is coming from her, her body on automatic is already rushing to the fallen dwarf. Curses and prayers tumble through her mind as she kneels next to him.

“Varric,” her voice is husky – one look at his wounds and she knows that it is too late, that even the best healers would not be able to help him now. “Varric, I’m here.”

His eyes flutter open but they are unfocused, his breathing is raspy - each breath a countdown to the end. She is holding his hand in a vice grip and she who prides herself on her control is weeping. He murmurs something, and she bends close to hear

“tell her,” he coughs, “love her.”

She is about to tell him she loves him too, that she will always love him when he speaks once more, a whisper of sound.

“Bianca”

Cassandra can’t breathe. “If this is your idea of a joke, it is not funny. Varric? Varric!” her voice breaks on his name, nearly a scream - definitely a denial.

But he is gone.

With all her dreams turned to ashes, it’s not a victory march that brings her home.

**Author's Note:**

> I was umming and ahhing about tagging the implied relationship but decided to leave it off as its the point on which the entire fic hinges. Be well lovelies!


End file.
